


Cinders

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the mood prompt "Sinful"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinders

Roy ’s lips were a spark on tinder, burning along Ed’s throat and setting his whole body on fire, licking and nipping wickedly until there was nothing else left.   
Too hot and too much, Ed writhed in pleasured agony, reaching for relief he did not actually hope to find, reduced to pleading incoherently, lost to the world except for this heat and need and want.  
Fingertips conquered his vest and shirt, button by button, pulling at the fabric until his hands were caught in it, tangled like a soft restraint. He yanked futilely as Roy’s palms ghosted over his bare chest, followed by a warm wet mouth that pressed kisses to his skin, and it _burned_ the flames devouring him, even now as a tongue twisted around a nipple.

His voice caught in his throat, and Ed gurgled incoherently, wishing he could scream. There was nothing but this, flickers of heat and light that raced down his spine, leaving him squirming, his body pleading for something to quench the fire. 

His hands pulled free of the shirt, almost of their own volition, gravitating towards Roy, pulling at his clothing, desperate to have it off, to have him closer. He _needed_ in ways he’d never known you could, and if he didn’t find relief, he was sure he’d be reduced to ash. 

Roy watched him, dark eyes glittering in the lamplight, and for just a moment, Ed thought he might have caught mischief in them. Roy seemed to decide that he was thinking, and that that wouldn’t do, and it was just as well, because at least then Roy was doing something that might bring him closer to dousing these flames that licked and sputtered over Ed’s skin. 

A tongue flicked along the shell of his ear, and Ed shuddered. There was no fairness, no equivalence in Roy’s action, taking Ed’s coherency and inhibitions and tossing them out the window, leaving him with nothing but the basest needs.

His scrabbling fingers _finally_ found the buttons of Roy’s shirt, tugging shakily on them. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t concentrate. Teeth sank into the junction of his shoulder and neck, and he couldn’t _breath_ , because fire leads to smoke and that was all that was left to him.

A tongue slipped between his lips, and he gasped, desperate for air. It was sloppy and rough, Roy sucking on his tongue before releasing it, teeth that nibbled at his bottom lip. He whispered something against Ed’s lips, but it was lost in the crackle and pop of flames against his ears. 

Lips pressed to his left wrist, tongue darting out, flicking against the vein and dragged down his arm. Ed squirmed at the kisses and soft nips as they moved along his arm, teeth sinking into his shoulder. 

He cried out for mercy as nimble fingers flicked open the catch on his trousers, tugging the last of his clothing away. Lips at his own once more and ignition cloth _dragged_ along his thighs, leaving him a whimpering, quivering mess. Rough gloved fingers slid up his body, along his hips, his belly, his chest, and then there were fingers at his mouth. He opened it unthinking, teeth clipping just the tip of a glove, hanging on as Roy’s hand pulled out of it. 

Ed’s eyes screwed shut, and a deceptively soft hand caressed his jaw, fingers dancing back down his body, each touch like lighting another match on his skin. Roy shifted then, though he gave no warning before he was devouring Ed whole, sucking and pulling with lips and tongue, and he was sure he was going to die before his lover was finished. 

Ed gasped and shivered, only Roy’s hands on his hips preventing him from choking the man as the flat of his tongue pressed along the underside of Ed’s cock, lips wrapping tighter as he bobbed his head to a tune Ed could only feel. His tongue delved into the slit, and Ed moaned, twisting beneath Roy’s hands, desperate to get free. 

He murmured in disappointment as Roy pulled his mouth away, releasing Ed with a last hard lap of his tongue. Ed’s back arched off the bed, and he opened his eyes to golden slits, pleading silently for something more. 

Roy kissed him again, and he hardly noticed his lover reach for something on the night stand. Whispering touches of lips pressed against his jaw and cheeks and the corners of his mouth for a moment, edging down his neck.

Roy’s hand slid warmly up his thigh, pausing for a moment to caress his balls before slipping further back. Two fingers slid in and teeth bit down on his neck, and Ed screamed, overloaded with sensation. He could have tipped over the edge then and there, he was sure, except Roy’s other hand wrapped tight around him, refusing to grant him release. 

He ached and burned, whimpering softly into Roy’s mouth with each pump of his lover’s hand. Roy’s fingers twisted and stretched, and it would have been enough all by itself if he’d just let Ed go for a second. 

With a nip to Ed’s bottom lip, Roy’s hand was gone and he was moving again, unzipping his pants painfully slowly. 

“Please… Oh god please,” Ed pleaded, tilting his head back against the pillow, fisting his hands in the blankets. 

Roy didn’t bother to pull off his pants, and Ed could feel the rough press of wool fabric against him as Roy shifted forward, pressing in. It didn’t matter, because _this_ was what he needed. 

“Yesssss,” he hissed, the word hiccupped between thrusts. He fancied he could feel every vein in Roy’s length as he pressed in, pulled out, did it again. 

Roy’s hand dragged over his length, ignition cloth ghosting over his skin, and it was too much, the heat too intense, even for him. Everything snapped and he screamed, arching up against Roy’s chest, obscenities and Roy’s name tumbling over each other off his lips. 

Once, twice more Roy rocked into him before the pulse of Ed’s body carried him over, release hitting him with a low, pleading moan. He shifted his hips away, wrapping his arms about Ed’s shoulders as they tumbled to the side, entangled and sticky, though neither had the energy to care.

Ed’s eyes flickered in sated pleasure. The fire that had run though him suffocated without fuel, and all that was left was cinders.


End file.
